


together (we take care of you)

by flytothesKAI



Series: together (with Son family) [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, monsta x as kids, parents showki, sick kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flytothesKAI/pseuds/flytothesKAI
Summary: kihyun got himself 5 little nurses and an amused husband today.showki bingo card bprompt - sickness/illness





	together (we take care of you)

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. lowercase. will add additional tags when i got my laptop back.

kihyun woke up groggily. his head was spinning and his eyes were heavy. he could feel the rustle beside him, indicating him that Hyunwoo was also awake.

"Babe?"

He heard hyunwoo's hoarse voice but he's too weak to respond. kihyun only managed to let out a low hum. he felt nauseous. he really hoped that's not a sign of another pregnancy.

a palm was placed on his forehead.

Hyunwoo gasped, "kihyun, you're hot."

kihyun grumbled. "now is not the right time to seduce me." his husband was really a beast but he wasn't complaining.

a sigh escaped from hyunwoo's mouth. "I don't mean it in that way, babe although you are always hot in my eyes." hyunwoo then put the back of his hand on kihyun's neck. "shit, you're burning up."

kihyun groaned, "im too tired to have sex right now but if you want then you have to do all the works."

hyunwoo shook his head although kihyun couldn't see him. "i think you've caught a cold, babe."

the small guy finally opened his eyes and saw his husband beside him, looking at him with worried expression. kihyun took a deep breath.

"what day is today?"

hyunwoo ran his fingers through kihyun's hair lovingly. "Saturday. Which means you got yourself a maid today." he smiled when the corner of kihyun's mouth lifted up a bit.

so he didn't have to ready the children for school and also got his loving husband taking care of him too. great.

"then can you please get me a glass of water?" kihyun asked tiredly with a small smile. hyunwoo immediately got off the bed and wore his glasses. he's only in his old shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Your wish is my command, my love." Kihyun let out a breathy laugh at his husband's antics and proceeded to close his eyes. the headache didn't show any sign of stopping anytime soon. maybe a nap would help.

the house was quiet today. the kids weren't awake yet and hyunwoo thought there's no need to wake them so early today anyway. also kihyun needed to rest a lot.

sometimes he wondered how kihyun managed to take care of 5 children, cleaning around the house while at the same time preparing meals everyday. he decided now was the best time to return the favor and treating kihyun like how he deserved.

hyunwoo stepped into the kitchen and almost screamed when he saw hyungwon. the boy was eating sandwich quietly with his eyes on hyunwoo like it was nothing.

the man clutched his chest. his heart thumped quickly. "why are you awake so early?" he was surprised. hyungwon was the last child of him he would expect to be in the kitchen before 9am.

hyungwon shrugged. "hungry." he stared at his father who's filling a glass of water, one hand was still on his chest. "where's mom?"

"he's sick and now im trying to make him feel better."

hyunwoo was about to leave the kitchen when hyungwon spoke quietly.

"i want to help too."

 

kihyun almost screamed when hyunwoo came back into the room with hyungwon.

"I don't want him to get infected, hyunwoo." he said, voice laced with concern.

hyunwoo bit his lip guiltily. "he said he wants to help."

hyungwon nodded. kihyun sighed, "oh dear im doing fine with your dad. i don't want you to catch a cold too."

"i can wear a mask."

kihyun was speechless.

and that's how hyungwon ended up massaging kihyun's feet silently by the edge of the bed.

suddenly there was a knock on the door. hyunwoo went to open the door and met hoseok.

hyunwoo raised an eyebrow. "do you need anything?"

"Im looking for hyungwon. do you know where he is?"

hyunwoo nodded absentmindedly and opened the door wider for hoseok to enter. kihyun who was taking his medicine almost choked.

"what did i tell you about letting the kids near me?" he almost groaned.

at least his husband had the decency to look guilty. "i can get another mask for him." he added.

"are you sick, mom?" hoseok pouted. he held kihyun's pale hand and shocked to feel the warmth. kihyun nodded. before he could tell his son to go back to his room hoseok was already joining hyungwon to massage his feet.

"then i must help you to get better quickly."

hyungwon said nothing but he's proud of his brother.

kihyun almost shed a tear.

now he had no energy to say anything when minhyuk joined them.

the boy waved around a folded paper in his hand "I made a card for you like my teacher taught me. I wish you get well soon, mom."

kihyun beamed at his son's toughtful action. if not because of the state he's in now he would already give the boy a big smooch on the cheek and a hug.

hyunwoo accepted the card and placed it on the nightstand. "Such a good boy." he patted his son's head. "now can you help me feed your mom? dad need to check up on your little brothers." he said as he passed a bowl of porridge he cooked earlier to an eager minhyuk.

now hoseok was in charge of providing tissues whenever kihyun needed to sneeze, hyungwon was sitting on the floor while holding a plastic bag in case kihyun had to puke and minhyuk was ready with a spoonful of porridge in his hand.

kihyun wondered if this was really happening.

hyunwoo walked inside the nursery and found jooheon who was on the verge of tears. he wailed almost immediately when he saw hyunwoo.

"Dad!" he cried. hyunwoo lifted up his son and cradled him. "what's wrong?" he glanced at changkyun's bed and was glad to find him still sleeping.

jooheon sobbed. "everyone gone. hyungs gone. mommy also gone." hyunwoo wiped the tears with his shirt and patted his son's back softly. the kid must had went outside the room and found no one unlike the usual days.

"no they are not. they are taking care of mom. mom is sick." he explained.

"sick? mom in white room? like in movie?" jooheon stopped crying. he's scared now. and a bit jealous because he wanted to go to the white room too.

hyunwoo shook his head. "no. they are in mommy and daddy's room."

"i want to see! want to see mommy!"

"you can't little boy. you will catch a cold." hyunwoo tried to place down jooheon on bed but he kicked around and refused to let go.

"im a big boy! im not scared of a cold!"

'but im scared of your mom, kid.' Hyunwoo thought.

then a cry erupted in the room. it was changkyun. the boy rarely cry unless if he's hungry, sleepy, angry or need kihyun. hyunwoo knew which one he needed now.

"okay both of you stop crying now. we are all going to your mom now." hyunwoo had no choice but to bring changkyun along. Now he carried one child in each hand.

'kihyun is gonna be so pissed.'

a few hours passed and kihyun could feel the pain in his head was subsided. he also stopped sneezing and no longer radiated warmth. the medicine and a nap helped a lot.

he opened his eyes tiredly and saw his children were sleeping while clinging on him. hoseok was hugging his right hand, minhyuk was holding his left one. hyungwon stayed by his feet while changkyun and jooheon laid on each side of his body, small limbs splayed on his torso.

and each of them were wearing mask.

kihyun turned his head to hyunwoo. hyunwoo grinned. "they all wanted to help. also before you ask me i already captured a few shots. you guys are too cute."

if he got to experience this whenever he got sick then kihyun wished he could stay in bed everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy i decided to make a series of the son family while at the same time filling my bingo entry lol. i hope you enjoy reading this! 😊
> 
> talk showki to me @notzuly on twitter!


End file.
